


Day 16: Toys

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, and Clint likes Bucky and making Bucky happy, and here we are, but really Bucky comes up with great sexy plans, but then domestic, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: The last 70 years have seen a myriad of innovative and imaginative inventions.  For example, there's a near endless array of sex toys, the likes of which the 1940s barely dreamed of.Bucky is looking forward to trying out as many of them as possible, and his boyfriend Clint is happy to be his beautiful assistant.“Hmm, stay in bed and let my boyfriend try a bunch of sex toys on me?” Clint said.   “Yeah, sounds like a real hardship.”“I mean it was for a while,” Bucky said, quirking an eyebrow.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Day 16: Toys

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was ‘toys’ plural. So here we are. Toys. Plural. :)

Bucky looked down at Clint where he was sprawled on the sheets, sweaty and red faced. His legs were spread, letting Bucky see everything between them. Right now, the end of a purple plug was peeking out between his cheeks. Clint himself was staring up at Bucky with wide pupils and a dazed expression.

“This century is so amazing, you know,” Bucky said. He stroked Clint’s knee, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “So many options that never existed before.”

Scattered around Bucky on the sheets was a variety of sex toys. He didn’t intend to use them all, at least not tonight, but it was a delicious feeling to know that he had so many options. Even better was Clint not knowing what he might choose next, but still lying there eager and pliant for Bucky to play with. 

Bucky drew a hand over the selection, trying to decide what he wanted to play with next. He settled on a metal plug, a bit bigger than the one already inside Clint, but not huge. It gleamed and it was satisfyingly heavy on his palm. 

“All right, sweetheart, let’s try this one next.”

One hand went to the base of the plug tucked between Clint’s cheeks. Bucky pulled and it slid free with little effort. It wasn’t very large. Bucky had bought it as a distraction and because it was Clint’s favorite color more than anything. He tossed it aside and picked up the lube.

The first touch of the metal toy to Clint’s ass made Clint gasp.

“S’cold,” he said.

“Sorry about that, sweetheart,” Bucky said, leaning in to kiss his thigh by way of apology. 

He pushed, and the tapered head of the plug slid inside.

“It looks like it won’t stay cold for long,” he added, captivatedly watching as the Clint’s hole closed around the base. 

Clint moaned as Bucky rocked the plug gently and rubbed his thumb over Clint’s rim.

“How’s it feel?”

“Getting warmer,” Clint said. “And...”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Bucky asked when Clint trailed off.

“It’s heavy,” Clint said. “Like I’d feel it the whole way if I stood up and walked around.”

“Would you like that someday? If I put it in you and had you walk around with it all day?”

Bucky kept teasing Clint’s hole and a swell of pride went through him as Clint shivered.

“Bucky,” Clint said quietly, spreading his knees a little wider.

“Right here, doll.”

Bucky let go of the plug and reached for another toy.

“Let’s try something else to see if we can distract you,” he said.

He shuffled closer and brought the cock sleeve into view. Clint whined at the sight, and his dick twitched.

Bucky poured some more lube onto Clint’s cock and spread it around with his fingers.

“Now, you’ll have to tell me what this is like,” he said, “because we definitely didn’t have these back in the forties.”

He slid the toy down over the head of Clint’s cock and began jacking it up and down. Clint’s eyelashes fluttered and he pumped his hips up to meet Bucky’s movements.

“How is it, sweetheart?” Bucky said.

“Soft. And wet. And it feels like when someone squeezes around you,” Clint said. 

His hips were starting to move faster and his cheeks were flushing darker.

“Hmm. Good to know,” Bucky said.

He kept moving the toy up and down, and watched Clint fucking himself into it. He was chasing that feeling of the snug toy sliding over him, and Bucky was fascinated by the way his muscles arched and flexed. He watched until he saw the signs that Clint was getting close. He was breathing hard and his right hand had clenched in the telltale way it always did when Clint felt his orgasm approaching.

Bucky stilled his hand.

“Buck—” Clint said when he realised Bucky had stopped. His hips squirmed, trying to get some relief from the sleeve.

“I have a couple more that I want to try out. Do you think you can handle that, sweetheart?” 

Bucky watched Clint weigh his options. Bucky wasn’t mean spirited. If Clint wanted to come like this, Bucky would help him do it. But he’d had an idea in mind, and he wanted to try it out if he could.

After a few moments Clint said, “All right. But I might need a little help.”

By help he meant the cock ring that was currently lying on the night stand that Bucky had put there just in case.

“Of course,” Bucky said. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

He bent over and kissed Clint’s stomach, his hair brushing over Clint’s skin.

Bucky grabbed the cock ring and eased the sleeve off of Clint. He gave Clint a moment to cool off before putting the ring on as neatly as he could. Clint groaned lowly as it tightened into place.

He looked a mess against the sheets: his hair mussed and his eyes bright; his skin was flushed from his face right down to his chest; his long legs were sprawled haphazardly across the sheets; his ass was clenched around the plug; and his cock hung heavy and red, and it was dribbling onto his skin.

“You look gorgeous, Clint,” Bucky said. He stretched up to pull Clint into a kiss, and Clint kissed him back needily. 

Eventually Clint tapped his shoulder to push him away.

“Back to work,” he said, lips red and eyes dark.

Bucky gave him a bad salute and knelt back between Clint’s long legs.

“Let’s get rid of this next,” Bucky said, grasping the end of the plug. 

He did spend a moment playing with it, but he made himself pull it out. Clint’s body didn’t want to give it up at first, but Bucky firmed his grip and it popped out.

“Not so cold anymore,” he mused before dropping it in the sheets. 

Bucky reached for the next toy he wanted. It was more slender than the plug and he pushed it easily inside. Clint shifted his hips, staring down between his legs as he adjusted to the longer, crooked toy.

“This one’s meant to wind you up,” Bucky said.

He made sure the toy was seated right and clicked the power button at the end. He’d already checked to make sure it wasn’t on its highest setting, but Clint’s hips still jerked.

“Bucky,” he said desperately. His thighs were tense and a fine tremble started in them.

“Never had anything like this back in the day,” Bucky said. He rocked the toy a little to play against Clint’s prostate and he saw Clint’s jaw clench. “You could use your fingers of course, sometimes pretty hard, but it was nothing like this kind of concentrated electronic stimulation.”

Bucky clicked the button to change the vibration.

Clint was staring at him, pupils blown wide and gaze focused on Bucky’s face. He started curling up off the bed.

“Not gonna do this long, doll. Just want to get you wound up before the grand finale.”

“You’re definitely succeeding,” Clint gritted out.

Bucky kissed him on the forehead and kept the toy pressed into his ass.

Clint’s hips started rolling and he was panting under Bucky’s hands.

“All right, sweetheart. We’ll stop this one,” Bucky said.

After clicking the toy off he pulled it carefully out of Clint. Clint’s knees flopped to the mattress and he let his head fall back.

“God, Bucky. You are really gonna kill me here,” he panted, eyes closed. 

Bucky touched him, unable to stop himself from running his hands over Clint’s firm skin from his pecs to his waist. 

“La petite mort, sweetheart,” Bucky said, kissing the edge of his mouth. “That’s all, I promise.”

Clint turned his face to kiss Bucky properly. His hips shifted restlessly, frotting his dick between them.

“You better get on with it then,” Clint said. “I was promised a finale.”

“I think you’ll like this one, sweetheart.”

Bucky stretched and pulled a final toy out from where he’d stashed it under a pillow.

It was silicone, swirled in purple with black and silver glitter running through it. He handed it to Clint who held it curiously.

“It’s very pretty,” Clint said. “But isn’t it a little simple after the Vibrator 3000 or whatever that was?”

“Maybe,” Bucky said.

He wrapped Clint’s fingers around the toy and had him stroke it. A spark of recognition appeared in Clint’s eyes, and he frowned down at the toy.

“Turns out these days you can make a toy molded off yourself. Ain’t the future great?” Bucky said, a little more embarrassed than he liked.

“Aw, Bucky,” Clint said softly. He stroked the toy a bit more gently now. 

“Thought you might like it for when I’m away on missions,” Bucky said.

“Oh my god, I will be jerking off the whole time,” Clint said, still sounding a little awed. “Is it weird that I really want to put it in my mouth?”

Bucky groaned and rutted against Clint’s hip at the images that produced.

“I had a plan to use it somewhere else tonight,” he said.

“Well. If you had a plan...” Clint joked. He passed the toy back to Bucky. “You better get to it because if I have to wait much longer I might explode.”

Bucky licked the head of Clint’s cock on his way back down just to see him jerk.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” he said.

Contrary to his words, he slicked up the dildo and lined it up with Clint’s hole. He pushed the head inside and then rocked it back. He fed the toy to Clint slowly, thrusting it a little further each time. Clint’s legs wrapped around his back, like he was trying to anchor himself to Bucky as he took the toy.

“How does it feel?” Bucky murmured.

“Weird, but good weird. It’s like you, but not you,” Clint said. “You gonna fuck me with it?” 

He was looking down at where Bucky’s hand was moving slowly between his legs.

“You know I will,” Bucky said.

He switched his grip so he could move more easily and began thrusting the toy in and out of Clint. Clint planted one foot on the bed for more leverage and met Bucky thrust for thrust. His abs were clenched and his skin shone with sweat. His right hand was clenching again in the way that Bucky knew.

“Want you closer,” Clint groaned out. 

“How?” Bucky asked, close to coming himself.

“Let me ride the toy, just use your thigh,” Clint said. “But let me touch you.” 

Bucky groaned, and did as he was told. He pushed the toy all the way in and hitched Clint’s hips up so he could grind against Bucky’s thigh. Then he leaned down over Clint, and Clint pulled him in close. One of his hands was instantly buried in Bucky’s hair while the other went to rest in the small of Bucky’s back. He was too turned on to kiss properly, but he rocked against Bucky, looking up at him wordlessly.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. 

His hand went to Clint’s cock and Clint cried out. Bucky stroked him fast, giving him some desperately needed friction on his cock.

“Will you come for me, sweetheart? If I take this off, are you going to come?” Bucky ran a finger along the edge of the cock ring.

Clint nodded, his face buried in Bucky’s shoulder.

“All right sweetheart, come on then.”

Bucky released the snap on the cock ring and almost before he could stroke him again, Clint was coming and fountaining over his hand. He made the sweetest sounds and Bucky stroked him through it, loving the way Clint was grinding against his thigh.

Clint barely waited till he had finished before his hand wrapped around Bucky’s cock. Bucky groaned and thrust into it. He added his own hand, wet with Clint’s come, and interlaced his fingers with Clint’s. It didn’t take long before he was coming too, murmuring into Clint’s hair and spilling across his stomach.

They lay wrapped up like that for long moments before Clint eased his leg off Bucky’s hip. Bucky reluctantly braced himself and pushed himself up so he was no longer crushing his boyfriend. When they moved, the toy came loose and started to slide out of Clint’s ass.

“Fuck me, you feel good,” Clint said, stretching. He seemed completely unperturbed by the toy slipping out him with a squelch of lube.

“I can’t believe you let me try this,” Bucky said. His hand went to Clint’s ass without his permission and he started prodding at his reddened hole.

“Hmm, stay in bed and let my boyfriend try a bunch of sex toys on me?” Clint said. “Yeah, sounds like a real hardship.” 

“I mean it was for a while,” Bucky said, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Mean,” Clint said shoving Bucky’s shoulder with his foot.

Bucky laughed, falling back on his heels.

“You should get me a snack for letting you try this. And cuddle me. Out of the wet spot,” Clint said.

“I think I can handle that,” Bucky said. “Give me a second to grab those snacks.”

“One,” Clint counted, scooching up the bed to lay on a pillow.

Bucky threw a sock at him.

**Author's Note:**

> We have once again reached the soft boyfriends space
> 
> and also, i’m pretty sure no kit exists to make a dildo as pretty as the one Bucky made for Clint, but this is fiction and I say Clint gets nice things


End file.
